The present invention relates broadly to a method of rescue and recovery of incapacitated personnel and especially downed fire lighting personnel in structures that are deemed immediately dangerous to life or health (IDLH). Structures designated IDLH pose a danger to second responders such as so-called Rapid Intervention Crews, or Rapid Intervention Teams, hereafter referred to as (RIC/RIT), as they are normally fatigued prior to reaching the incapacitated person. Speed in removal of the incapacitated person is critical as blazes may quickly reach flash point. Keeping the incapacitated person and the RIC/RIT below the so-called thermal layer which is a heat gradient that may vary by more than 1000 F from the floor to a height of only three feet is essential. Lack of visibility is a critical factor in most blazes and it is essential that the RIC/RIT keep all equipment on their person to avoid misplacing it. Additionally, it is well understood that the fire hose is the lifeline for the rescue personnel and following it is critical to exiting the structure. according to the U.S. Department of Labor, many states have adopted OSHA'S new Respiratory Protection Standard called “two-in two-out” policy. Many other states such as Texas, which do not fall under OSHA, have codified the policy in state law. The policy requires that two firefighters enter structures with atmospheres that are deemed IDLH. One common carry used to remove injured personnel is the two firefighter carry where one rescuer holds the incapacitated persons legs and the other supports the torso while lifting the injured person to safety. A disadvantage of this type of carry is that it places the firefighters above the thermal layer. Another carry is the so-called firefighter drag where the rescuers drag the person to safety while keeping the firefighters below the thermal layer. The drag carry is much more physically demanding than the two firefighter carry because rescuers carry in excess of 50 additional pounds in the form of protective gear.
What is needed is a means for extricating injured personnel while allowing the rescue crew to stay below the thermal layer and minimizing the amount of straining required to move an injured person.